Czarina Diliman
Czarina Diliman, going by nicknames such as "Queenie" or "Caz," is a 2017-introduced all-around character. She is the daughter of the King of Darkness, from the obscure Filipino tale The Kingdom of the Sun. ''She is a Royal because she wants to rule her kingdom one day, and she also plans to bring a bit of light into it. (Metaphorically, of course.) Character 'Personality' lol let's have a bulleted list before i get on with actually writing it. *really good with words but stutters sometimes because her dad does it too *actually rlly talkative *'Passionate''' **czarina is a girl who feels frequently, and greatly ***described as shallow, because her smiles and laughs come cheap ***makes the corniest jokes ever and no one likes it **yells when she gets excited, and also when she gets angry. **there is no on between. she either gives no fricks, or all fricks *'Unapologetic and/or Opinionated' **czarina is for lack if a better term....an sjw **deep down she feels like what she does in her story is essentially slavery (voluntary or not) **Has a lot of opposite opinions with people, and debates them to try and get them to see things the way she does **usually a bad thing bc she's also rlly proud and not wanting to apologize even if you're wrong is BAD **ironically, Czarina is a people pleaser so even if other ppl have wildly opposite views, she stays mum and always tries to get people to like her ***always trying to get people to like her also makes her rlly passive aggresive towards the idiots she doesnt like *'Over-the-Top' **also no middle ground. either mediocre af or the most effort given ***equally? nice fashion sense but dresses in jean shorts if she can't wear full on ballgown. **paired with her passion, generally crazy b **uses her powers usually to create a spotlight for herself ***this is an important fact. she does it all the time *also fond of pranking... or at least messing with people Abilities Light Manipulation As the future Queen of Darkness, Czarina can create shadows or snuff out lights such as candle fires. She personally calls this ability Shadow Summoning. Also, since shadows are physically the absorption of all light, Czarina can also control colors and create lightshows of some sort. 'Appearance' Czarina has a round face and big eyes and a semi-flat nose. Her skin is the standard Filipina brown, as are her eyes and hair. Her hair is long, with blunt bangs covering her forehead and very faint purple highlights. Fairy tale – The Kingdom of the Sun 'How the Story Goes' Two best friends, a guitar, and a golden necklace, travel to the kingdom of the sun. Ponce, the one with the necklace is selfish and wants the glory of being the Sun King. Paulo, the one with the guitar is the best friend ever and is just following because they're best friends. They got lost and find themselves in the Kingdom of Rain. Paulo with the guitar offers said guitar to the King of Rain to buy passage. They're sad about it. Two best friends and a golden necklace, continue travelling to the kingdom of the sun. They get lost in the Kingdom of the Air/Wind. Ponce with the golden necklace offers golden necklace to King of Air/Wind to buy passage. They're still sad about it. Two best friends keep travelling to find the Kingdom of the Sun. They get lost in The Kingdom of the Dark. They have nothing to buy passage. Paulo offers himself against Ponce's will. Ponce gets passage to continue to the Kingdom. One former best friend finds the Kingdom of the Sun. It's empty. The King hands the crown to Ponce and says something along the line of "I hope my friends have not forgotten me." There involves a monologue about false glory and sacrifice. As you can see, it's not a happy ending. (I explained the story because I couldn't find any English translations of it.) Relationships 'Family' Czarina and her family are one of traditional Filipino values. They see family above all. However, Czarina feels ostracized and out of place with them. Her opinions and beliefs have always been too progressive for their taste, and her mother still believes that bisexuality is only people being "confused." Still, Queenie loves them more than anything. She has a younger brother (by ten months) and sister (by four years). Her brother has Asperger's. Even if Czarina is not a naturally patient person, she tries for her brother and only for him. Their sister, on the other hand, they think is a young and entitled paper clip who gets favor from others, but Caz loves her. Paulo, while trapped in the Kingdom of Darkness, had befriended Czarina and her siblings. And her family has always been kind to him, honoring him for his bravery to sacrifice himself. Czarina and her siblings call him "Uncle Paulo." 'Friends' Czarina can easily form opinions about people, but keeps her friends dear to her. She will, however, probably drop you if the cost to maintain the relationship gets to high. She'd still hug you in the hallway though, just doesn't hang out that much. Czarina has the spelltacular ability to be friends with people who have wildly different interests. Even those opposite her opinions. Most of their friendship is spent with her trying to convince them to join the other side. This is mainly due to her people-pleaser personality. 'Pet' Ce has a pet tarsier named Sol. Sol does nothing but sleep all day, and honestly she can relate. 'Romance' People have gone so far as to call Czarina the bisexual queen of darkness. She is open entirely in school, but lowkey closeted back at the Fairippines because everyone is so close-minded back there. She has no predestined romance, and while she is open to it, she is focusing on many other things at the moment. Like her studies. She is still a sucker for romantic charmedies and such. 'Enemies' tba Outfits She wears so much purple even Raven Queen is intimidated. She's always dramatic, and dresses accordingly. Trivia *Though she dresses in a lot of purple, her favorite color is actually red. *Her name comes from the Russian word tsarina which means queen, and the Polish word czarny which means black. *Her faceclaim is Jachin Manere. Gallery CazDilimanBasic.png SSczarina.jpg|secret santa gift from AROBIRD czarina moodboard.jpg Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:From Filipino Stories Category:The Kingdom of the Sun Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Bisexual